


Ugglornas HemLighet

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 米莱希安×托尔维斯+米莱希安×托尔维斯+米莱希安→托尔维斯（能看懂上面就有鬼了你是我的知心人（……））





	1. 01

## 01

　　雷克斯第一次见到T，是在晴朗的午后。

　　T穿着一身说不上来风格的衣服，在雷克斯看来，那是种奇妙的、脱离尘世的模样。T也的确是脱离尘世的。他手臂上挂着红白色的绸带，后腰上伸出一对巨大的、雪白的翅膀，身后绕着复数的剑，一左一右各立着两个巨大的骷髅，举着镰刀，既像守护者，又像在指引门前的宾客——T浮在它们中间，阳光落在他金色的头发上像是融化的蜜，落到脸上又变成了轻薄的纱。

　　T垂着眼睛。他的睫毛也是金色的，所以蜜先流过眼睛，再拂过肌肤，带着雷克斯的视线一起继续往下。T有着高挺的鼻梁和丰满的嘴唇，硬朗和柔软同存。他是一块漂亮精致的雕像，光是远远的立在那里，便能让人驻足观赏，愣愣站上好一会儿。

　　但他又不是一块雕像。他呼吸着，思考着，静静地站着。——他眨了眨眼睛。他朝雷克斯看了过来。

　　艾塞亚走了过去。

 

　　艾塞亚是教给雷克斯一切的人。他告诉雷克斯如何赚取金币，如何使用魔法，如何冥想，如何休息，如何在阴冷的地下城中燃起篝火，如何将双手剑的力量发挥到极致——

　　他像父亲，像老师，像兄长，完完全全的领路人。然后现在艾塞亚将雷克斯的目光领到了T的身上。

　　他到底是谁呢？雷克斯盯着那些阳光底下的蜜和纱想。自己将来也会遇到他吗？什么时候才能遇到呢？

　　T和他目前位置所遇见过的神都不同，那些神连呼吸里都透着好战。而T呢？雷克斯继续盯着他。T身后围着一圈血红色的剑，身旁立着两个手握镰刀的骷髅，可他就像一只回到了窝的刺猬，将这些尖刺收得服服帖帖，随着平和的呼吸缓动，似乎就算伸手去捋过也丝毫不会受伤。

　　他几近乖顺地与艾塞亚低声交谈着。

　　那么雷克斯就想：他会也这样与我说话吗。

　　当然是会的。T顺着艾塞亚的介绍，将视线再一次投向了雷克斯。他的眼睛是天空的浅蓝，却有着深潭的幽静，嘴巴上有嫩果的红润，弯起的弧度是绵细雨滴落入水中。T朝雷克斯露出微笑，他应该是站在远方的，他此刻站在树荫底下却仍旧会被间隙阳光照亮，他站在几步之遥的树荫底下却依旧看起来是脱离尘世的，而他朝雷克斯露出了微笑。

　　“雷克斯？”T尝试着念他的名字，声音不清脆又清脆，那是属于成年男性的好听，摔到地上碎得利落，玻璃碴子摔得到处都是，摔得雷克斯找不到落脚的地方，“看起来……”他的声音低了下去，他的脸也朝艾塞亚侧了过去。等到T将春水一样的眼神再次投到艾塞亚脸上，他又把剩下的话咽进了喉咙里。艾塞亚没说什么，雷克斯也没说什么。可艾塞亚是真的不必问，雷克斯不是。

　　这种瞬间将雷克斯拉远他们的心照不宣很快结束在T的行动中。他饶有兴趣地靠近了雷克斯一些，比刚才更仔细的打量这位才刚开始了解爱琳的米莱希安。他的眼神像是在寻找旧物，又像是在挖掘新生，他平和的表情下面似乎藏着某种感叹。

　　“你叫什么？”雷克斯问，他憋了好一会儿气才吐出这句话来，紧接着就又开始憋气，好像沉在水里，没法呼吸。

　　“你还有很多路要走，总会认识我的。”T轻声回答。

　　因为这个，雷克斯只能继续在心里称呼他为T，同时继续猜测，自己什么时候才能认识他呢？还要走多少路？——要等到和现在的艾塞亚一样吗？雷克斯不确定自己能不能有朝一日和艾塞亚一样，但他想认识T。为什么不是现在？雷克斯又想。他看着T肩上的那一小块地方，望着那里发光的浮尘，他意识到T如此像一块雕像。那块石头颜色雪白，毫无雕琢痕迹，光滑得像剥开壳的煮鸡蛋。雷克斯看着这座活的雕像想起羊羔。

　　

　　雷克斯从未对那些雪白的棉块动过收集羊毛外的心思。

　　T每次见到雷克斯都会露出更高兴些的神情。他对雷克斯说话时也要比对着艾塞亚更温和些，但雷克斯并不喜欢这多出来的温和。好像他是对着什么更金贵的东西，得小心翼翼不碰坏了。又像朋友间的肆无忌惮到了生人这儿总得收敛的疏远……可他又不是要对雷克斯疏远。

　　慢慢的，雷克斯看见艾萨亚就会想起T来。想起T对艾塞亚露出笑容，又想起T喊自己的名字，“雷克斯”。这下雷克斯就连看见帕拉鲁、阿维卡、拉蒂卡和星星也会想到T了。

他听见T用哽着一口泪的声音叫艾塞亚。他看见了一段雪白的石块缠在艾塞亚的身上，艾塞亚举着它，指头在石面上按出坑，上面挂着朝露，柔软的弧度上淌着雨水，那雕像上浮着一片鲜活的红。 艾塞亚抱着那尊发着光流着蜜的漂亮雕像，抱着那团蜷缩起来的乖顺刺猬，抱着柔软的颜色雪白的羊羔，抱着T。

　　T的头发比平时更乱，T的眼睛也比平时更像深潭，——他根本就装了一汪褶皱的水在眼睛里，T的鼻子上挂着朝露（大概又不是朝露），T的嘴唇像是被咬碎的花瓣。这棵树到那棵树的距离有那么近的吗？雷克斯想。他可以看到花汁抹上了T的眼尾，将那里变成了薄的、红色的鱼尾。鱼在呼吸的热气中游弋。 T不那么像雕像了。


	2. 02

## 02

　　雷克斯不该和T相熟起来的。

　　雷克斯是艾塞亚的朋友，T也是艾塞亚的朋友，但他们不是同一个世界的那种——雷克斯不该越过艾塞亚和T接触，他甚至应该只从艾塞亚的口中听闻他们的故事。

　　初来者应该拥有他自己的经历，他应该去认识自己的同伴，得到自己的称号。

　　在被黑暗骑士重伤后，他躲到了T平时与他们相约的那棵树底下，大概是艾塞亚教导的方法有些像过度操心的老母鸡，雷克斯头一次受到这种打击。“你一个人在这里做什么？”T的声音和另一道阴影一起落到雷克斯头上，他表情轻松甚至还带着微微的笑意，好像只是普通散步时看到路旁有只逗人喜爱的狗崽子，然后他因为发现这只动物腹部裂开了一大道口子而慌张。狗崽弓起的身躯像是一只盛满了鲜血的碗，浓稠的液体顺着裂纹爬到地上。T立刻变得不那么轻松了，他压下身躯，将自己的手覆到对方的小臂上去，凝聚了一小团治愈的力量敷上去，“雷克斯？能听到我说话吧？”

　　雷克斯抬了抬眼皮，又立刻耷拉下去。他含糊地回应了一声，像幼犬的呜咽。

　　T面对他的确要比面对艾塞亚更小心几分，光是这样，T就好像雷克斯已经丢了半条命一样紧张起来（实际上也差不多是这样）。

　　T彻底蹲下了，衣料在草地上摊开后好像一张柔软的床，雷克斯抬起眼皮看了几眼后就顾不上其他地想一头栽进去。T当然没有阻止他，甚至还为对方表现出来的信任而宽心不少。

　　雷克斯赖床赖到第二天的天亮才睁开眼睛。他醒过来时，T正拿着《复仇之书》的第二卷看得津津有味。雷克斯记得那本书也不过寥寥几页，而T似乎已经捧着那东西好一阵子了。

　　“你终于醒了。”T将书阖上，放在了膝盖上——就在雷克斯的旁边。雷克斯这时候才发现自己把脑袋搁在了T的衣摆上。幸好不是T的腿上，不然他就抢走了那本书的位置。

　　雷克斯思维混乱，他浑浑噩噩甚至忘了及时把自己支撑起来。

　　-他们是没有任何秩序的存在。憎恶、孤立、折磨一切异类。为了自己的野心，可以抛弃任何东西。他们所说的神的恩宠，只是为了他们自己的。我们憎恶这样的人类。那憎恶或许能与我们性命的价值相比拟。

　　不对，这是第一卷的内容。雷克斯想，他的视线飘忽了一下，又去看第二卷的封面。说实话，他有些不太记得里面的内容了，只记得大概是——

　　“艾塞亚前天去了贝尔法斯特，我猜他大概很快就会回来，”T向雷克斯解释艾塞亚没有露面的原因，说话的同时，他修长的手指无意识地拂过复仇之书的封面，雷克斯立刻就明白了那本书的由来——当然是艾塞亚给他的，还能是谁呢？“虽然伤口对你们来说可能还不算致命……本来想帮你处理一下，但我的治愈之力对你起不了更多的作用，”T看上去对这件事有些烦躁，“血还不能完全止住。你得先去治疗所处理一下。”

　　雷克斯这时候才察觉到自己身体上的痛楚，原本尖刺一样的疼痛被时间酿成了酸液，一波波往内脏里面扩散开去。他坐起身的下一个动作却是打开任务卷轴，上面被他的墨迹和血迹涂得乱七八糟，花了好一会儿才辨认出他在失去意识前写下的任务指示。“谢谢……我也正好要回去敦巴伦。”他回答，又把羊皮纸卷好塞回背包里，然后看到T被他的血液大片大片染红的衣摆。

　　他以前就觉得T这身过于宽大过于长的下装——或许根本就是裙摆，它甚至层层叠叠，柔软又厚重，在草地上铺开时更像女性精制的礼服，鲜血是无法仿制的染料，花纹斑驳又复杂，世上绝对找不到第二件相同花色的——

　　雷克斯吸了一口气，抱歉。空气垫着他的肺和声音在高处响动，雷克斯看向T，发现T也在看着他。

　　T的表情那瞬间相当难以形容，大概是对雷克斯有所不满，却又不像是因为雷克斯。T最后只是勾了勾嘴角，向雷克斯道别。你可以不那么着急，他最后说。

　　雷克斯很快就回来了。他看上去比离开时沮丧，甚至有些困惑，但面对T，他只顺嘴问了一句是否知道“杜拉卡皮丹”的意思。

　　“黑暗的军队，”T沉吟片刻，答道，但即使在讲出答案后，他依旧是那副若有所思的神情，“你从哪儿听来的这个？”保护马赫的弗魔族正规军，米莱希安有过和他们的交集吗？T并不清楚，但据他所知，米莱希安的确是在经历中和破坏女神有过牵扯和接触。雷克斯就回答他：“锁孔。”他没能立刻注意到T的表情冷了下来，又接着说：“他说他带领的杜拉卡皮丹可以将人类世界毁灭。”

　　这回T完全明白了，锁孔想利用破坏女神和她的军队，他总计划着夺回弗魔族的乐园。“杜拉卡皮丹是马赫的军队。”T补充了一句，他看到雷克斯点了点头，想，大概米莱希安是知道马赫了。

　　“你究竟遇到了什么事，能告诉我吗？我一直很想知道。”雷克斯没注意到他说的“一直”，他只是想多告诉一个人也没什么，迟早他会再和艾塞亚说一遍，然后可能在一切解决后再和T聊起这件事，他总会说的，他也想告诉T发生了什么，时间不那么重要。雷克斯便将之前的事情一一道来，他从未发现自己对过去所经历的细节有如此深刻的回忆，也从未发现自己如此口拙，他甚至还发现自己条理不清，逻辑混乱，他的讲述颠三倒四， 东补西填才能把里面的东西解释完全。他一边讲，一边失望地想，T绝对听不明白发生了什么，而因为无聊，他会失去倾听自己的兴趣。

　　雷克斯最后把上午去敦巴伦议会厅的事情说完，更感到无力。他紧紧闭上了嘴，一瞬间不想再说任何话。

　　沉默迅速蔓延开来，雷克斯很想知道T将会说些什么，但是又恐惧于听到答案。他甚至不知道为何恐惧，只是突如其来的感觉，他的喉咙就被扼住了。雷克斯发现T的表情有些冷漠，也不知道他是什么时候如此表现的，便把一切都怪罪到了自己的平板叙述上。他又等了一秒，就对T说：“我还要去希德赫雪原……先走了。”他吹了声短促的口哨，召唤出青马，逃命一样离开了这片凉爽的树林。

　　他觉得自己不该说那么多，又觉得自己应该先去和别人说一次，有了讲这一切的经验，再来和T对话。但是他来之前就分别对里达易欧和伊文说过发生的事情，练习已经足够多了。

　　T被米莱希安甩在身后，沉进阴影里，被树叶割碎的阳光一片片贴上他的躯体，衣摆上同时溅满了过去的血迹和现下的碎光，他看起来像一座被遗忘在这里的石像。和雷克斯第一次看到他时没什么区别。T似乎呆愣了一会儿，他一瞬间没反应过来雷克斯为何离开得如此之快，他的一切思维还泡在雷克斯所说的过去之中。

　　茉莉安、锁孔、格拉斯贝恩还有塔巴鲁塔斯，米莱希安对他提起的东西几乎都是些老熟人，但是T过去并未过多在意和去接触，即使在当初监视米莱希安的一举一动时，他也仅仅是旁观罢了。现在想来，自从开始为了抵抗外部的干涉，他一直以来对诞生于爱琳本土的东西都保持着可以称为漠不关心的态度。这些同样引起恐惧和痛苦的存在如此活跃，自己却并不像米莱希安那样作为。他舍本逐末，他没有资格自认为是爱琳的守护者。

　　再一次见面，对雷克斯来说已经是两周后，他早就忘了自己上次离开时的心情，拿在手上的武器换成了一把被注入了精灵的剑，因为年幼而发着微弱的白光。他想像对艾塞亚介绍他的这把新朋友一样给T介绍它，但现在精灵武器还不能显出实体，他只能作罢，将武器收了回去。

　　T对此倒没表现出遗憾，甚至帮着开解雷克斯，说：“我见过艾塞亚的精灵武器，是不是差不多的？你可以之后再给我看。”雷克斯应了一声，又说自己在等会要去巴尔地下城。

　　他说完才发现T看着他的表情有些怪异，然后T笑了笑：“我还以为你不打算再告诉我发生了什么？”雷克斯霎时呆住了，T又说：“你上次急成那样，到底是有什么事？”

　　他说话的语气很温和，有股劝慰的意味，雷克斯却硬生生听出了一身冷汗，他像自己钓上来的那些鱼一样可怜巴巴地把嘴张了又张也吐不出一个泡来。他该说吗？该再丢一次脸吗？该再在心里痛骂一次自己的愚笨口舌吗？

　　——雷克斯最后觉得没什么大不了的，是T又一次问他的。已经听过一次如此糟糕的故事，却还再次要求分享，就算依旧糟糕，雷克斯也用不着像是自己把东西强塞过去一样愧疚。这回的故事停在斯图尔特为他做出护身符上，雷克斯隐瞒了伊文的过去，他只能说自己的故事。

　　“那位公会长说得对，”过了片刻，T接话了。他看着森林深处，因为没什么表情而显得冷淡，雷克斯从来不知道T看起来可以如此冷酷。“你应该多注意危险，而不是把所有事情往自己身上揽。你已经做得够多了，”他停顿片刻，又把目光投向雷克斯，寒潭依旧没有解冻，“不会死亡并不是让你以身涉险的理由。”

　　雷克斯点点头，“我知道。”这回是他把视线转向森林，他的脖子上还绑着一圈厚厚的绷带，之前黑暗骑士留下的剑伤还未痊愈，达克罗德造成的新伤就又叠了上去，颜色新鲜得像是果酱的血液一层层浸开，在最外面那层布料上点出明亮的色块。他想伊文交到他手上的护身符，又想到在图书馆看到的记忆。 “我知道，”雷克斯又重复了一次，他垂下目光，盯着自己双手间新改造过的法杖，这是艾赛亚送他众多物品中的一件，“但是似乎除了我没人去了。”

　　T这回用了相当长的时间凝视着他，比雷克斯第一次出现在自己面前时更久。

　　那时候T看他的目光像看初生的雏鸟，刚落地的马驹，而现在的目光则更像审视、审问。雷克斯莫名感觉自己在被T审判，他又绷紧了躯干，几乎就要做出防御姿势，但他只是解释：“我只是……我不是说只有我能做到。但如果都想着可以交给别人的话……”他又一次为自己的笨拙语塞，甚至还没想通T究竟为何而打量他，就开始慌慌张张地胡乱说话。

　　T很快笑出声，湖水在眼底泛起柔光，“我知道你不是那么想。”他说，甚至伸出手来拍了拍雷克斯的肩膀，温度透过细软的布料一直传到脚底，雷克斯觉得自己整个人都在发烫。“我只是想提醒你，千万不要勉强自己，也千万不要总是一个人担下所有责任，”他说，声音在瞬间显得有些遥远，似乎周围的树也把他的话分享去了，“你绝对不是一个人面对这些，明白吗？”雷克斯想他绝对是傻了，所以才会在那个时候回答“知道，我本来还在等艾塞亚一起去巴尔。”

　　T显然觉得他的回答非常可笑，所以才不得不低头去掩饰自己的表情。“哦，我知道了，”T说，“其他时候呢？”“啊？”“不只针对你要去巴尔地下城阻止破坏之龙复活这件事，其他时候你也该想着这点，”T好脾气地一点点对他解释，好像雷克斯真的不懂他说的话，“如果可以的话，我也想成为你的同伴。”“……可以啊？”

　　雷克斯看到T又露出一种无奈的表情，睫毛是金色的，所以垂下去覆上眼睛时，又让他产生了是阳光落在上面的错觉。“不，我帮不了你什么，”T这下看上去反而很遗憾，“不过你愿意的话，尽管来找我……聊天？”T似乎被自己的提议逗笑了，那种觉得不会有人将他的话当真的笑容。

　　雷克斯说：“好。”

　　T看了会儿他，才确定雷克斯的确是郑重其事地回答了他，“我很开心你这样说，雷克斯。那么，”T说，他吸了口气，直直看向雷克斯。似乎雷克斯拿出了态度，他就必须回以更加认真的反馈，“有什么事都可以来找我。即使我无法为你做更多，也希望能陪伴着你。”


End file.
